List of unseen characters
The following article is a list of characters in Bully that do not make physical appearances in the game. Named Andrew W. Andrew's name is written on the chalk board in the Dragon's Wing Comics shop. Barry Graffiti reading "I <3 Barry" is carved into the desktop seen on the Bullworth Prospectus webpage. Ben K. Ben's name is written on the chalk board in the Dragon's Wing Comics shop. Billy Crane Billy is the proprietor of Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival, as his name indicates, but he doesn't make a physical appearance there. Buck Buck's name is carved into the desktop seen in the Bullworth Prospectus webpage. Jenny The number of a girl named Jenny can be seen in the girls' dorm. Her Number is 867-5309. A reference to 867-5309/Jenny a song by Tommy Tutone. Joe When you throw a book or destroy a bookshelf and papers come flying out, you can see a paper in particular that says "Joe ♥ Lisa". John John's name is written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Jon J. Jon's name is written on the chalk board in the Dragon's Wing Comics shop. Lisa When a book is thrown or a bookshelf is destroyed, papers come flying out. A paper can be seen that says "Joe ♥ Lisa". Marion Marion is, apparently, a girl on the swim team. Gary taunts Pete by mocking his voice and asking Marion to "show (him) her breast stroke". Mike M. Mike's name is written on the chalk board in the Dragon's Wing Comics shop. Patti The name Patti is written in three places in the Greaser hideout. One is on the mirror in the Girl's Bathroom, the other two are both in the main room but written backwards. Roach Roach's name is found written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Sean Sean's name is found written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Shawn W. Shawn's name is written on the chalk board in the Dragon's Wing Comics shop. Shea Lewis Shea Lewis is the namesake of the Shea Lewis Café in Old Bullworth Vale. Tim Tim's name is found written on the wall behind the commentary desk in The Hole. Relatives of students Pinky Gauthier's family Pinky has a much-loathed stepmother. The stepmother is six years older than Pinky, which would make her no older than 21 or 22 (Pinky is stated to be not 16 yet). She also sometimes wears Pinky's clothing, which Pinky hates. It's strongly implied that she's a trophy wife for Pinky's rich father. Not much else is mentioned about Pinky's father, but it's known he spoils her horribly. Pinky thinks nothing of spending his money, and Chad claims that he bought her an entire ice cream factory. Pinky also has an aunt with four thumbs. Mr. Harrington Mr. Harrington, Derby Harrington's father, is the largest benefactor of Bullworth Academy, and the building which is exclusive to Preppies, Harrington House, was apparently built with his donations. For unknown reasons he dislikes Dr. Slawter, and has the pull to keep Dr. Crabblesnitch from granting Slawter tenure. His fortune may have come from the oil business, as signs for Harrington Oil can be seen at the go-kart track. Dr. Crabblesnitch's free roam dialogue indicates that Mr. Harrington spends quite a bit of time buttering him up in order to get preferential treatment for Derby and the other Preppies. Gloria Jackson's sister During the Scholarship Edition exclusive mission Rudy the Red Nosed Santa, Gloria complains that her sister Livvy doesn't have to sit on Santa's lap. It's unclear whether Livvy is older or younger than Gloria, but somewhat more likely that she's younger. Because this line was spoken during a mission where Gloria was one of the Generic Kids and thus out-of-character, whether Livvy should be counted as a canon character is questionable. Parker Ogilvie's sister Little is known about Parker's sister as Parker speaks of her only in passing. Parker claims that their father is going to put her into his will. The knowledge that she has not yet been written into her father's will implies that she may be significantly younger than her brother. She may also be a recently acquired stepsister. Ricky Pucino's brother He is mentioned in a line of Ricky's dialog, saying he handed in an old essay of his. As the brother does not appear in the game, he presumably either graduated or dropped out. Gary Smith's parents Mrs. Smith is from New Coventry, and is acquainted with Miss Abby. Not much else is known about her. It can be speculated that Gary's father is the son of Mr. Smith, one of the residents of Old Bullworth Vale. Mr. Smith, Jr. inherited his father's business empire, but has been doing a terrible job running it and is causing it to lose money. This along with allegations that he was kicked out of Bullworth Academy and went to prison, would be cause for his father's complaints about the state of his family. The marriage of a washout son of a rich man who marries a girl from the wrong side of the tracks would be likey to produce a son like Gary. Tad Spencer's family Tad's father is a self-made man who is violently abusive towards his family. Unlike the fathers of most of the Preppies he isn't old money. He made his fortune through a shipping company he runs out of Blue Skies Industrial Park called Spencer Shipping. Tad's mother is old-money. She is said to show the signs of Preppy inbreeding. She apparently is an art collector, owning a Mapplethorpe photograph and a Kostabi. Tad also has an older brother with no chin who is enrolled in an asylum, possibly the Happy Volts Asylum. Davis White's cousin Davis has an older cousin who bullied him badly when he was younger. The cousin used to make him eat June bugs. He says that if it weren't for his cousin he'd be normal and wouldn't suffer from emotional problems. Artwork Candy A girl with dark brown hair in fluffy pigtails who appears on some posters hanging inside the Aquaberry Outlet. She's also apparently the centerfold that Earnest Jones was vocally fantasizing over in the mission The Big Game. She is originally from Ohio. A popular fan theory is that she is Pinky's stepmother, but there is no canonical information supporting this. Blond kid A boy with bright blond hair in a Bullworth hooded sweatshirt appears in the game loading screen, having his ear pinched by Mrs. Peabody. This may be Trent Northwick, although Trent is never seen wearing this outfit. Black kid On the back of the manual and in the game loading screen, there is art of a black boy getting served a meal by Edna. The boy is wearing an astronomy vest like the nerds, but he doesn't wear glasses or have bad posture. Chubby kid A slightly chubby boy with dark brown hair and a non-clique sweater can be seen during the game loading screens. He is crying over a test that Mr. Hattrick graded as an F. Redheaded kid A boy who looks to be late middle school aged appears in the artwork, trying to look around Mr. Burton's back at some men's magazines that Burton has confiscated. His hair is red, roughly the same shade as Wade's, and he wears an Astronomy Club sweater and a bowtie. Gallery Candy.png|Candy BlondKid.png|Blond kid BlackKid.png|Black kid ChubbyKid.png|Chubby kid RedheadedKid.png|Redheaded kid Others Jonathan During the mission Weed Killer, Bif may ask Jimmy if a person named Jonathan did his hair. Based upon this, it is safe to assume that Jonathan is a hair dresser or barber familiar with the preps. Osbourne's wife Osbourne, the town bum and ex-Bullworth Bullhorns star, married a cheerleader. She has grown immensely fat since then, and according to Osbourne, "couldn't wear her old cheerleading skirt as a garter". He spends a lot of time complaining about her weight gain. Starkweather Occasionally the Townsfolk can be heard mentioning someone named Starkweather in their dialogue. Starkweather may be the main antagonist from the game Manhunt, also made by Rockstar. Category:Characters Category:Lists